1. Field
The present invention relates to an improved removable guide for use in an applicator for dispensing resin into creases in a garment. The applicator is comprised of a tip, a resin filled cartridge, pneumatic receiver head and the removable guide. In particular the present invention relates to a removable guide as part of an applicator configured to be removably attached to an underside of a cartridge. The removable guide has a fin shaped bottom portion extending over the entire rearward portion of the removable guide for guiding the applicator along creases in a garment.
2. The Related Prior Art
Applicators provide for supplying resin in the creases of garments so that permanent creases can be provided for these garments. It is essential to provide a dispensing mechanism that can ensure for a better and a more accurate dispensing of resin in the creases and for guiding the dispensing mechanism along the creases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,161 to Houlbrook discloses a cartridge for dispensing fluent materials into creases of a garment. The device of Houlbrook requires the cartridge not to be refilled. It does not provide for a removable guide for reuse with other cartridges. Further the device of Houlbrook does not have a removable mechanism to ensure that the guide can be aligned with the applicator to better ensure resin dispensing accurately into the apex of the creases of a garment.
The inventor of the present application has a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/385,824 filed on Mar. 8, 2012 in which an applicator includes a piston driven cartridge filled with resin/adhesive preferably silicone and has a guide located behind a receiver head that is attached, preferably clipped onto the rear end of the cartridge.